


Cold at night (I'm by your side)

by collecting__stardust



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: I make Younghyun bad here I am so sorry, M/M, i should study for my bio and phy test instead of writing ugh, it has been bugging me since forever, it turns out more angsty than i expected, it's not that detail but just in case that it may trigger someone, rated for a mention of cutting, sorry if this is crappy but i need to get this out of my head, this is more of Wonpil's centric though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collecting__stardust/pseuds/collecting__stardust
Summary: In a world where everyone has a mark on their wrist that is identical to their soulmate's, they are given the chance to cut of all ties with their fated one by cutting the mark before their 20th birthday. And Wonpil is one of the person who takes the selfish choice.





	Cold at night (I'm by your side)

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle and story is highly inspired by the lyrics of LissA MAZDE - By Your Side. I do recommend listening to that song while reading this but the choice is all yours. ^^  
Please excuse any mistakes too especially on grammar since it is one of my biggest weakness in English.

Wonpil used to be happy but now happiness seems to long since gone from his life. He remembers running with his friends at the beach during the summer holidays, laughter falling freely from his lips as they chase each other. Their shoes are wet but they are just a bunch of teenagers who cares nothing about the world.

It has only been three years since then but the hollow eyes staring at back at him from the reflection seems to tell him otherwise. He looks nothing like the old him – tired, empty and cold. He doesn’t even remember when the last time he smiles genuinely is.

He reopens the bandage on his wrist, throws it away and replaces it with a new one. The cut has long since healed, leaving a tiny scar that is barely visible but he cannot bear to see it. It is just a reminder of how it all used to be.

In the world he lives in, everyone is born with a mark on their wrist. All the marks vary for every person except for your soulmate. Your soulmate is deemed to be the best person for you set up by the universe. However, if you wish to live your life alone without a company, you are given the chance to cut off all ties with your soulmate by cutting the mark before your 20th birthday. It is a selfish decision and perhaps that is why the mark is situated on your wrist – you may not survive after cutting it all off. 

There are more cases of people who died more than survive after their attempt to get rid of the mark. Wonpil just turns out to be the few who survives. Honestly, he wishes he hadn’t.

Being the son of a famous family company is not something to be proud of. He is not like his cousin who enjoys leading a wealthy life as he always prefers a simple lifestyle. That actually leads him to reject being the next heir to inherit the company. He knows that it is a bad choice but business is never something he ever thinks or wants to get involved to.  
His rejection eventually leads him to be set up with the son of the owner of the rising and promising company. He remembers getting mad at his father for trying to plan out his future without his will. But his father is desperate as their business is not as good as before and this is the only way to get back at their feet and be stronger than before.

“You will learn to love the person you marry.” His father states, his voice calm despite his son just raises his voice on him. “Do you think I marry your mother because I love her?”  
But Wonpil has seen what his sister has gone through when she gets married to an heir of a company overseas so that their business can expand out of the country. She still doesn’t look happy when he meets her two years after her marriage. It gets worse when she meets her soulmate.

“Oh Wonpil, I wish you will never went through what I feel.” She sobs one night during one of her rare visits home. It is late and she should be sleeping since she will be in a tiring journey back to England the next day but here she is, crying in her brother’s room. 

“I try to love my husband because there is nothing else that I can do. I actually almost succeed in accepting my fate but when I met my soulmate, I realised that I have been lying to myself all along. My life finally feels perfect when I met him and oh, how I wish to run away from the life I am leading now to be with him.”

She looks vulnerable for the first time and Wonpil hesitantly pats her back, unsure of what to do to comfort her. “I wish I have cut the mark in the first place. Every time I look at it now, I will almost be reminded that I will never get to live with the person that is meant for me. It just doesn’t feel right and I am in constant guilt because I will never love my husband the same way even though he is kind to me.”

Perhaps it is his sister’s words that haunt him but he finds himself in the bathroom half an hour before his twentieth birthday, a cutter in hand. The mark of the sun surrounded by stars stares back at him and he feels guilty for trying to end any ties with the person who shares the same mark as him. Would his soulmate hate him when they wake up to find a scar on their wrist instead? Should he just leave it be like his sister?

There is not much time left and he decides that he will regret it if he leaves it be just like his sister. Closing his eyes, he runs the cutter to his wrist; red blood immediately covers the mark as they flow quickly out from the deep cut. The pain is unbearable and the last thing he remembers before he blacks out is the burning pain from the mark on his wrist.  
He wakes up in a hospital bed, being told by the doctor that he barely survives. Apparently he lost too much blood that if his butler hasn’t been quick enough; he may have released his last breath. The stay in the hospital passed by in a blur but his parents never mentioned a word about his actions like what he expected them to. Instead, there is a little hint of approval on their eyes when they gaze down to the red scar on the place where his mark is supposed to be, like they think that he is doing the right choice.

He gets married five months after his birthday and the scar has long since healed. Kang Younghyun is the person at the end of the altar and he is two years older than him. He is good looking and charming and from their first meeting, Wonpil knows that he is not a match for him.

Younghyun does not cut his mark and his mark of dandelion makes him feel guilty to his soulmate every time he sees it. It seems like someone will never be able to get rid of guilt whether they cut their mark or not in the end.

Wonpil doesn’t love Younghyun but it is not really a problem as the latter doesn’t really love him too. Their ‘I love you’ is still fake just like what they had said to each other in the wedding. There is still emptiness in their kisses when their lips meet even after all these years.

He doesn’t complain though even when Younghyun’s clothes reek of other cologne. He doesn’t even question the hickey hidden mischievously on his shoulder. He knows it all along that Younghyun meets other people behind his back. Hell, he even witnesses him making out passionately with someone else at a party he doesn’t know Wonpil attends to.  
Instead of feeling heartbreak like what is portrayed in the movie, he hardly feels a thing. He doesn’t push Younghyun away when the other kisses him when he gets home like he hasn’t spent the night with somebody else besides Wonpil. Wonpil even answers the kiss because there is never really blossoming love in this relationship of theirs. He wonders if the moment Younghyun meets his soulmate, the other will leave him just like that.

Maybe if that time ever comes, he will not even cry. Because there is no guilt or hesitation that holds him back when he makes out at the dance floor of a club with a stranger he doesn’t even know the name.

Washing his face, he avoids gazing at the mirror again. He walks silently to his bedroom, staring at Younghyun who is already fast asleep in his sleep with his back facing him. He gets on the other side of the bed and pulls to cover up to his chest before facing the other way.

It is the middle of spring but he feels cold. There is no warmth even when he is in Younghyun’s embrace and he feels cold and empty instead. It feels life loses its meaning and happiness has vanished from his life. Perhaps this is a punishment for getting rid of the mark. It’s okay because he knows that he deserves all this anyway.

He may have survived that night but it was actually the night that he dies too.


End file.
